1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiography imaging system and more particularly pertains to decreasing the time required to perform radiography imagine in small test animals as used in veterinary medical practice while enhancing the quality of images produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of imaging systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, imaging systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding in radiography imagine through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Several examples of issued patents demonstrating the prior art will be indicated in the paragraphs to follow. Additionally, an Information Disclosure Statement enumerating several non-patented devices that were uncovered during our pre-filing patent search is being filed simultaneously with the filing of the present non-provisional utility patent application.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,460 issued Apr. 12, 2005 to Ellis relates to an Animal Sorting and Grading System Using MRI to Predict Maximum Value. U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,392 issued Feb. 8, 2005 to Zan relates to a Small Animal Mount Assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,320 issued Jun. 19, 1990 to Crespae relates to an Animal Restraining Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a radiography imaging system that allows for decreasing the time required to perform radiography imagine in small test animals as used in veterinary medical practice while enhancing the quality of images produced.
In this respect, the radiography imaging system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decreasing the time required to perform radiography imagine in small test animals as used in veterinary medical practice while enhancing the quality of images produced.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved radiography imaging system which can be used for decreasing the time required to perform radiography imagine in small test animals as used in veterinary medical practice while enhancing the quality of images produced. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.